Peracids are known for use as sanitizers, disinfectants, deodorizers, and bleaching agents, among other uses. However, conventional peracids have inherent disadvantages of limited storage stability. The shelf life of peracid products is commonly defined by the peracid storage stability. A desirable shelf life often requires a 90% or higher retention of the initial equilibrium peracid level in the product after 1 year storage at ambient temperature.
Peracid products with an enhanced storage stability/shelf life, would result in fewer products needing to be replaced after extended storage, for example in warehouses, due to peracid degradation. Thus, a need exists for storage stable peracid compositions.